


Salvage Yard Serenade

by ZessOnATeaCloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Canonical Character Death, Crobby - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Half-Deamon, Half-Human, Implied Mpreg, M/M, POV First Person, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 07 AU, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Single Parents, grieving Crowley, i guess, kind of but not really, night routine, single parent crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZessOnATeaCloud/pseuds/ZessOnATeaCloud
Summary: A night in Crowley's life. After what Dick Roman did nothing was the same and now he is on his own with their little wonder...





	Salvage Yard Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one from my personal archive if you will. Years ago I posted this on fanfiction.net but now it's time to bring it over here.
> 
> Not beta read (after all these years...I know).

Singers Salvage Yard, Sioux Falls, South Dakota, USA. My new home or more our new home.

I rebuild it after the Leviathans burned it down. Not that difficult, one snap with my fingers and violà the house stood just like it did before. With all its little scratches, quirks and peculiarities that made it his, my, our home.

By that time Bobby was already dead. I didn’t believe it when I first heard it. I refused to believe that. My Robert.

Even thinking about it now, while lying in our bed makes me angry. Many hours I’ve spend with throwing things around, demolishing the whole house and destroy the salvage yard. Dick fucking Roman. This bloody…

He was gone. Once and for all I hope. Bobby’s boys did it to make Dick pay to get their revenge if nothing else. Roman could count himself lucky that it were the Winchesters who found him and I didn’t get him in my fingers first.  
Leviathan or not I would have found a way to destroy him, agonizingly slowly and he would have begged. Begged and pleaded to have mercy on him and I would’ve laughed in his face. He took Robert from us.

I hear a sobbed scream and then a cry and I sigh. While I get out of bed and walk through the small hallway, a tiny smile finds its way on my tired and depleted face.  
The door’s a bit open and the nightlight casts long shadows on the floor. There in the crib, Bobby built it himself with his very own, bare hands, lies our little wonder. Robert’s and mine.  
Robin. After her dad, I think it suits her. If she were a boy her name would be Robert. Somehow Bobby should not be forgotten and I will make sure of that. She’s my little precious lass.  
I take the little one in my arms and hold her close. She probably just needs a diaper change.  
She is sleepy. Robin is by far the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever seen.

She has his eyes, I notice it every time I look at her and she smiles.  
The dirty diaper is exchanged and finds its way into the trash. I look at her. So perfect and I just can’t help myself and kiss her little feet and her chubby stomach. My heart aches, till I had Robert I didn’t even knew I had one, and at the same time it’s full of joy. Fucking crappy combination.

He would’ve been a great dad. As much as I hate the boys, they are the living proof. They even help me sometimes with her. After all it’s Bobby’s daughter.

I lay Robin back in her crib and wind the music box again so it can play again. My kitten likes it very much. Every night I wind it up so she can fall asleep while listening to the music. It plays a soothing Scottish nursery rhyme. Castiel gave it to her. Really a nice gesture the holy chicken made.

On my way out I recheck the safety measures, like always, and there are a lot, some tricks I picked up from her grandma back in the days. Nobody will touch a hair on her head. Not even over my dead body.  
“Good night mo leanbh”, I whisper soft to her and return to bed. Hell, how I miss Robert.

**Author's Note:**

> It's never mentioned how their child came to be and I honestly never thought about that so Mpreg might be implied.
> 
>  
> 
> According to google "mo leanbh" is a Gealic endearment you would say to a baby. It means "my child" and since Crowley is scottish I thought it fit.


End file.
